Regalo de Navidad
by SAnGo-chan25
Summary: 24 de Diciembre, un dia para todos agitado... te encuentras esperando el regalo que un extraño te puede dar... el extraño más conocido..... [MXM] Quiero reviews!...:D


En la mañana del 24 de diciembre, la ciudad de París se encontraba en constante movimiento. Las personas iban de un lugar a otro, de tienda en tienda, como si el mundo se fuese a terminar, y no era para menos, pues esa noche sería la noche más importante del año: Noche Buena.

Cada año era así, y el día 24, Mimi siempre se veía muy atareada, pues, siempre era un día muy agitado, ya que a las doce, era su intercambio de regalos, y las compras la volvían loca. Entro a una tienda, donde encontró un hermoso reloj, que colgaba en el perchero del aparador.

- Esto debe de ser el regalo ideal para Michael- pensó, al tiempo que lo pagaba.

-Bien, un regalo menos, mmmm…. Veamos- sacó su lista donde llevaba el orden de regalos- Mmmm… mamá… ya, papá… ya, hermanos… igual ya, y Michael¡ya¡por fin he terminado! Y aun me queda tiempo de arreglarme he ir a comprar los hermosísimos zapatos rojos que vi tiendas atrás…-. Puesto a que no llevaba auto, vio que un señor tenía una carroza, en la que los turistas se paseaban un rato por el centro.

– Si tomo uno de esos caballos, llegaré a mi casa a tiempo, pues ellos van por el centro al igual que yo.- pensó Mimi, e hizo lo que pensó. Llego con el chofer de la carroza, entro en ella, al mismo momento que el caballo comenzaba a cabalgar. Galopaba muy despacio. Era horrible, y parecía que pasaría ahí una eternidad, cuando el caballo se detuvo, enfrente de la puerta de su casa. Después de haber pagado, entro a su casa y se dirigió al baño a tomar una breve ducha.

Cuando termino, encontró bajo su puerta una nota anónima, en la que se burlaba el escritor, de cómo lucia ella con esas dos trenzas, pero que aun así, no se veía nada mal, e igual, le decía que fuese a la entrada del museo de Louvre, donde, en la maceta mas cercana a la entrada principalr, se encontraba su regalo.

-Michael …- pensó casi instintivamente, ya que el era la única persona que conocía, con una mente tan creativa, capaz de planear, un estilo único de entregar su regalo de modo especial, sin repetirlo año con año. Por lo mismo, Mimi tomo sus llaves y se subió a su auto, tenia que llegar a ese museo antes que nada, pues, no quería que nadie se llevara su regalo.

El tráfico fue fatal, y mientras más se alejaba de su hogar, iba empeorando. Al cavo de unos 30 minutos, había llegado a la entrada principal, pero, al observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba ahí Mike.

–La primera… ¿maceta?- leyó, mientras buscaba alguna maceta con la mirada. Encontró una muy cercana a la puerta, y luego de quedarse por unos minutos pensativa, dedujo, que al no haber ninguna maceta tan cercana a la puerta, no se podía tratar de ninguna otra, así que se acerco a esta, la observo detenidamente. Entre las grandes hojas, se hallaba una pequeña nota escrita en papel verde, del mismo tono que la planta, lo que hacia que fuese muy difícil de encontrarla. Abrió la nota, y la leyó.

"**_querida Mimi, debes de estar intrigada y seguro preguntaras por que te mande aquí¿no? Bueno, pues solo es cuestión de memoria para que cuando voltees, recuerdes y tus dudas sean disipadas, con amor, tu mas tierno recuerdo". _**

-¿Mi más tierno recuerdo?- se pregunto- y de ser así¿Por qué no lo recuerdo?-. La curiosidad era aun más grande que su sentido común, y sabia, que si le seguía el juego a su "hombre misterioso" no estaría lista para ir a su cena, o llegaría tardísimo…

-¡hay¿Qué haré? Quizás y sea un demente que por suerte sabe mi nombre…- volvió a leer la nota, y sobre su mismo eje, se volteo y comenzó a caminar. Doblo la nota y la guardo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. No hasta después de doblarla, se dio cuenta de un detalle "M-4".

- ¿Qué significará esto?... ¿coordenadas?- prefirió no dejarse llevar por su la curiosidad que esto le provocaba, pero a pesar de eso, decidió ir al siguiente lugar en el que el escritor la citaba; la catedral de Notre Dame.

Las 4:30 p.m. Y ella se encontraba ya en la entrada de la preciosa catedral. – hace cuantos años que no pasaba por aquí… ¿3¿4?... ya han sido muchos…- dijo con cierta melancolía en sus palabras. Estaba en la entrada, un poco dudosa de pasar, ya que, no eran horas de visitar la capilla, además de que, no le parecían unas razones validas las que la traían allí. A pesar de eso, la increíble necesidad de saber, ya era una razón tan fuerte que contrarrestaba las demás, así que entro, bastante dudosa, de saber o no saber, que le esperaba dentro. Entro y como se lo imagino, no había nadie dentro esperándola. Camino hasta lo más cercano que pudo del altar, ya que avanzar mas, pensó que seria una falta de respeto. Giró para observar mejor la arquitectura del edificio, pero al voltear, se dio cuenta de que pegada a la puerta, estaba una nota en color rosa fosforescente, que tenia otra "coordenada" en el reverso.

- Ahora "A-3"…. ¿Que será todo esto?-. Con un poco de trabajo, logro llegar a la nota, que le quedaba algo arriba, se ve que quien la haya colocado, era de alta estatura.

"**_Mimi, cerca, como siempre, escuche bien lo que te preguntabas, te puedo corregir; cerca de 3 años que no entrabas a la catedral, lo se bien. Espero que no te asustes, y debo admitir que no estas mas ansiosa tu de lo que yo estoy de que me recuerdes, te quiere, quien nunca te olvida"_**

-Esto cada vez me confunde más, el Arco do Triunfo…. ¿Ahora hasta ahí, mejor le digo a Michael que se deje de jueguitos, que ya son las 5, y no voy a llegar-. Tomó su celular, y llamo a su amigo.

– ¿Mike? Hola amigo¿Cómo estas?-.

- Hola Meems, muy bien…mmmm… se lo que intentas, pero lo siento, aun no.

-Aun no… ¿Qué?-. Pregunto algo confundida.

- No te hagas, se que me llamas para ver si ya compre tu regalo, y lo siento, en eso estoy, no seas tramposa, y espérate, que solo faltan 7 horas y se pasan rápido….

-¿Ah?... bueno, si, me cachaste, tienes razón, pero es que la incertidumbre me mataba, pero bueno, te dejo para que continúes con… eso¡bye!- colgó, y aun mas rápido que nunca, se dirigió hacia el Arco del Triunfo.

Llegando, se dio cuenta de que, nuevamente, nadie estaba ahí esperándola, además de los turistas, claro está. Mientras buscaba una nueva nota, un turista, aparentemente latino, la llamaba – Mademoiselle…- ella volteó- de son admirateur- dijo, esforzándose al máximo, ya que su francés era muy malo, y en su idioma natal, quiso decir, "señorita, de su admirador".

Mimi le agradeció con un gesto, y el joven se retiro.

"**_le toca al O-5. Prometo que en mi siguiente cita, nos veremos frente a frente, y deseo que mi regalo sea de tu agrado, que como veras, bastante ingenio me ha costado. Si le buscas relación a los anteriores sitios, encontraras la respuesta, te tomare la lección, con cariño, tu fiel admirador. PD: siguiente lugar: ve a las 11:30, tan hermosa como siempre al restaurante de la Torre Eiffel"_**

11:30, fue lo más puntual que pudo, ya solo unos pocos pasos la separaba de su "admirador secreto". Subió al restaurante, y le llamo la atención ver las pocas personas que habían allí. Por pura curiosidad, le pregunto a un encargado, a que se debía eso, y el le respondió, que un individuo, había reservado todas las mesas que están alrededor de la mesa, en la que, según el encargado, la estaban esperando. Camino y se quedo sentada un rato, mientras minuto tras minuto pasaba. Luego fijó su atención en la servilleta, pues abajo tenia una nota que solo decía **_"termina el rompecabezas "E-2"_.** Entonces las coordenadas tomaron otro significado. Las empezó a unir, acomodándolas por número. "2, 3, 4,5"… faltaba el #1. Luego recordó la nota que tenía bajo su puerta. Y al voltearla, cierto, era la número 1 "T-1".

-"1, 2, 3, 4,5" es igual a "te amo"-. Sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, y aun más al sentir como una rosa tocaba con sus pétalos su espalda. Al voltear, mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa.

– ¡Yamato!- grito con alegría al tiempo que lo abrazaba y unas lagrimas querían salir.

- Hace tanto- fue lo único que dijo este, además de corresponder su abrazo. Al ver que la chica no salía de su asombro, decidió continuar. – Te he extrañado mucho, espero que no me hayas olvidado en todo este tiempo-.

-para nada- . Contesto separándose un poco de el. – te fuiste por muchísimo tiempo¿lo sabes?

-si, lo se… me fui para trabajar duro y ser lo que tú te merecías.-.

-tonto, si ya eras perfecto.- ambos sonrieron. – Mmmm… Wow… esto es increíble… ¿cual es la respuesta?- pregunto Mimi recordando las citas.

-que mala eres recordando- sonrió- En el museo de Louvre, te conocí. En la catedral de Notre Dame, te pedí que fueras mi novia; en el Arco del Triunfo te dije adiós, para 3 años después, si aun lo deseas, en la Torre Eiffel, te pido que aceptes ser mi esposa- dijo al tiempo que de su saco, sacaba un estuche aterciopelado negro, en el que dentro se encontraba un hermoso anillo de oro blanco y un pequeño diamante. En los ojos de Mimi, habían ya muchas lagrimitas, ocasionadas por la emoción y la alegría, las cuales, poco a poco comenzaron a salir.

-¡por supuesto que acepto!- y luego cerraron el momento con un dulce y tierno beso.

-Feliz Navidad nena-. Ella bajo la vista, solo para encontrase con que ya eran las 12.

-Feliz Navidad.

**Hola!**

**Se que esta ekis! Y la vdd es que no tiene nada que ver con digimon, ya que #1- estamos en Europa, para ser precisos, en Francia. Y dos…. Ósea, se entiende, cero que ver.**

**Weno, además, esto solo lo hice, como para avisar que pronto actualizare, en este orden: una chica nueva, it´s my life y Desde Siempre. ¿Por qué, no tengo idea…. Pero bueno.**

**Espero muchos reviews, si no, no actualizo los demás :D jajaja**

**Weno, un saludo y me despido.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
